Birthday gift
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: Young Stormy wants to throw her older sister Darcy a birthday party


**Darcy's birthday!**

Young Stormy Trix was playing with her blocks in her bedroom; when Darcy poked her head through the door.

" Hey what are you building?" The brunette witch asked kneeling down by her younger sister.

" I'm not really sure yet." She stated looking at her block structure with a puzzled look.

" Well have fun. Icy and I are going to watch some TV in the den want to come?" Darcy made her way to the door. " Your room is wicked messy; mom isn't going to be happy."

" I know I'll pick it up later." Stormy had already reverted her attention back to her blocks.

" Ok." Darcy left the room.

Stormy made very sure her sister was gone before she pulled out her calendar from under her bed. "Only two more days until Darcy's birthday. I have to work fast maybe I can get Icy to help me." She wondered allowed. Stormy picked up her blocks, and went out into the den.

" Hey Stormy come sit by me." Icy patted the empty seat next to her.

" Where did Darcy go?" Stormy tried to climb on the couch but she fell.

" Need a little help?" Icy held out her hand. Stormy refused it.

" I can do it myself." She tried once more this time with a little push from Icy she made it up. " So where did Darcy go?"

" Oh I think she went to go make us some snacks; you might want to go in there to make sure she makes some for you too."

" No I need to talk to you." She said sternly.

" What is it?" Stormy climbed into Icy's lap and look straight into her eyes.

" Well you know that Darcy's birthday is soon." Icy gave her a puzzled look. " Well I want to throw her a birthday party."

" Stormy you know that mom doesn't allow parties." She picked Stormy up off her lap and set her back down on the couch beside her.

" I know, but she isn't here for most of the day, and it could just be the three of us, but shush I want it to be a surprise." Stormy climbed off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

" Hey are you joining us in the den?" The middle Trix asked.

" Yea." She ran back into the den.

" Ok, I wonder how something that small has so much energy." She grabbed the snacks and went into the den.

" Ohh popcorn." Stormy stuck her tiny hand into the bowl and pulled a hand full of popcorn.

" Don't make to much of a mess." They watched TV until there mom came home, she was to drunk to do anything so Icy, and Darcy took care of her; something they were used to. Stormy went into her room, and tried to plan for Darcy's party. She heard a knock on her door.

" Hang on." She quickly threw her calendar and her plans under her bed. " Ok you can come in."

" Hey. It's just me." She stepped over clothes, and toys, and such. "Your room is messy; you should clean it."

" I know, I know." She stuck her arm under her bed and felt around for the party stuff. When she couldn't find it she gave Icy the puppy dog eyes.

" See you only made my point. If you cleaned your room you would be able to find your stuff." She stuck her arm under the bed and pulled out the party stuff. "Here I'll help you; you talk and I'll clean, but just this once." That's what she always said. Icy always cleaned her youngest sister's room. If her mom ever found out that Stormy didn't clean her room Icy would have hell to pay.

" Ok on Darcy's birthday we have to wake up very early and put up decorations." She looked at her planner, she was probably the only four year old that could read and write. Darcy had taught her to read when she was three, writing came shortly after that. " Then we have to make some cup cakes…..or something like that."

" But Stormy if we wake extra early won't mom see us putting up the decorations?" She put some toys in a toy bin, and some clothes in the hamper.

" No cause we'll wait until a few minutes after she leaves." She stated very proudly.

" Wow I guess you've thought of everything." She sat down by her sister.

" Well the only thing I can't seem to figure out; how to get the presents." She looked down at her paper.

" I can help you out with that. How about tomorrow we go shopping , and we'll each pick out a present for Darcy." The eldest Trix put her arm around Stormy's shoulder and hugged her closer.

" Ok that sounds good." Stormy fell asleep in her sister's arm.

" Ok." She picked her sister up gently and laid her down on her bed. She went into her room, making sure she didn't wake Darcy. She grabbed her piggy bank and ran to the kitchen.

" Ok now where is something I can break this open with?" She looked all around the kitchen until she found and meat tenderizer. " This will work perfectly." She raised the hammer up, but before she hit the pig she paused. "This is going to be loud. I've got it why don't I just freeze it then take the head off?" After she got the money out she counted. " $9.97, $9.98, $9.99, $10.00. Good that should be enough." She grabbed her money and cleaned up the frozen bank. She hid her money in her jewelry box. Then fell asleep.

" Hey Icy wake up." Darcy pushed her sister softy.

" Yes." She rubbed her sleepy eyes. "what is it Darcy?"

" It's time to get up. Stormy wants breakfast." She left the room.

"Ok I'll be right there." She got dressed , and went into the kitchen. They made breakfast, and Icy announced that she wanted to go shopping today. They all got ready and the went into Magix. Darcy went to a book store, and Icy and Stormy went into a clothing store.

" Ok Stormy. You can go pick something out for Darcy, but stay close enough so I can see you."

" K." She ran off.

" I think this is perfect for Darcy." Icy picked up a necklace with a heart and a fake diamond in the middle. "perfect $5.99." Stormy came over to her with some gloves in her hand.

" There purple her favorite color." She handed the gloves to Icy for further inspection.

"These are nice." She looked at the price tag. "$3.89. That's great Stormy. Lets go pay for these." They went up to the counter. The cashier told them they were having a sale today if they bought the gloves the matching hat is free. " Ok Stormy go grab the hat." She did as she was told. She came back moments later with the matching purple hat.

" That'll be $9.88." Icy handed her the money. " Thank you; here's your change have a nice day."

They met up with Darcy, and they walked back home. Icy hid the presents in Stormy's closet. " She'll never look here." The day went on as usual. They all went to bed at their normal time. The next morning Icy got up extra early, and waited for her mom to leave before she woke Stormy up.

" Stormy, time to get up." Stormy shifted them fell back to sleep with a groan. " Stormy it's Darcy's birthday we have to put up decorations before she wakes up." Stormy shot up. She got dressed and followed Icy into the den.

" Ok I'll hang the high stuff. You take care of the place mats and such." Icy stood on a chair and hung a purple streamer from a nail.

" Where did you find the streamer things?" Stormy hung a poster on the wall.

" I had some extra money yesterday." She got down off the chair and admired her work.

" Now time for cupcakes!" Young Stormy ran into the kitchen.

" Yes time for cupcakes." She ran after her sister. They spent an hour in the kitchen. After they put the cupcakes in the oven they ran into the den to wait for Darcy to wake up.

" Hmm, what time is it?" Darcy rubbed her eye and looked at her clock 9:27. Icy it's time to wake up." She got out of her bed and went over to Icy's bed. " Where did she go." The dark with got dressed and went out into the den to see what her older sister was up to.

" SURPRISE." Icy and Stormy said in unison. Darcy was taken aback by the sudden noise. " Happy birthday." They both said.

" You did all this for me?" Darcy looked around the room. " Thanks."

"We made cup cakes!" Stormy ran into the kitchen. "Come, and look!"

" We better go help her, before she hurts herself." Darcy chuckled. They had a wonderful party, music dancing, and cupcakes, but it was now 6:00, and they had to clean up.

" Hey Darcy can you help me with this streamer I cant seem to reach it." Icy stood on her toes.

" Sure." With a flick of her wrist the streamer came down.

" Wow wish we had your help to put these up. Ok I think that's the last of it" Icy sat down on the couch exhausted.

" Wait." Stormy came running into the room.

" What is it?" Darcy asked

" We forgot to give Darcy her presents." Stormy handed the presents to Icy, and she put them on the table. Then she lifted up Stormy, and put her on her lap.

" You guys got me presents too." Darcy grabbed the first one.

" Sorry they're so poorly wrapped I had Stormy help me." Stormy gave her a mean look.

" That one is from me." She boasted.

" Aww a pair of purple gloves I love them." She picked up the gloves and put them on her hands.

" There's a hat in there too." Stormy took the present and picked the hat up. "Here you go."

" Thank you."

" This one s from me." Icy handed her sister the present.

" Oh my…. Icy its beautiful!" She tried to put it around her neck, but Icy had to help her. " Thank you both this has been the best birthday ever." They cleaned up the gift wrap and sat down on the couch. Darcy put her gloves in her closet, but she kept the necklace on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 years later

" Hey Ice have you seen my glasses?" Darcy said looking on her nightstand.

"No check your jewelry box." Darcy opened her jewelry, and fished around. She pulled out a very worn heart shaped necklace with a diamond in the middle. She held it close to her remembering the day her sister gave it to her.

" Darcy are you coming!?!" The ice witch yelled halfway out the door.

" I'll be right there!" She shouted back. She carefully placed the necklace back in the box, and ran out the door.

**------------------------------------------------**

**my birthday is Dec 27. So i was think about my birthday when this idea came to me i hope you like it.**


End file.
